De mejores no cumpleaños
by Taranisa
Summary: ―Ron ―Lo llamó Hermione desde la puerta de la enfermería ―Feliz no cumpleaños ―Luego salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta y dedicándole una pequeña n o sin cumpleaños estaba completamente seguro que el hecho de que ella lo visitara y estuviera con él en ese minuto había sido el mejor regalo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. RW/HG, HP6, Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Ron no me pertenece, es sólo propiedad de Jotaká, pero eso no me impide hacer un regalito de cumpleaños para él, así que… *Comienza a cantar desafinadamente* _Happy birthday my king_...

¡Hola, holitas! Les traigo mi regalo de cumpleaños para el pelirrojo más sexy del mundo mágico y muggle: Ronald Weasley. Ya que estamos en el 2013 él estaría cumpliendo treinta y tres años, pero yo decidí quedarme estancada en el pasado, así que esta historia se ambienta en el día después de su fallido y accidentado cumpleaños número diecisiete. Ojalá que les guste. *Se va cantando desafinadamente su canción para Ron*

* * *

**De mejores no cumpleaños**

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo completamente pesado como si lo hubieran abierto y rellenado de plomo, pero a la vez sentía como si nada lo estuviera sosteniendo y flotara en un montón de nubes. La sensación era agradable, se encontraba en paz, sin preocupaciones ni fastidios. Ni siquiera le importaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, sólo sabía que le gustaba ese lugar donde quiere que fuese. Ni siquiera recordaba quién era él mismo. Era un lugar perfecto.

Perfecto sólo hasta el momento en que empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza que parecía querer partirle el cráneo. Se removió unos centímetros sintiendo otro dolor tan fuerte como el anterior pero esta vez en sus brazos, como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo en una misma posición y se hubieran agarrotado. Soltó un gemido de molestia pero se arrepintió al instante cuando una fuerte punzada en su garganta le hizo apretar los ojos de dolor.

De pronto la bruma en la que estaba había desaparecido, ya no se sentía el calma ni en paz y podía sentir su adolorida espalda sobre una cama dura. Ahora le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y sentía una sed horrible. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero los cerró de nuevo al no soportar la luminiscencia del lugar en el que estaba. De pronto recordó todo.

Su nombre era Ron Weasley, tomó una poción de amor, le dieron el antídoto, tomó una copa de hidromiel y cayó al suelo en un mar de dolor. Y justo ese día había sido su cumpleaños, sin duda el peor de todos lo que hubiera tenido alguna vez.

Escuchó entre los dolorosos zumbidos de oídos, ininteligibles palabras de voces que no alcanzaba a reconocer y ruidos más tenues de movimientos. Trató de abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez tratando de acostumbrarse al cegador color blanco de las paredes que veía, al apagado color marrón del techo y las altas ventanas de… ¿la enfermería?, sí, reconocía ese lugar, era la enfermería de Hogwarts. Giró la cabeza bruscamente para observarse a sí mismo y debió cerrar los ojos por el mareo, si no lo hacía vomitaría, eso era seguro.

―Deja que se siente, tiene cara de querer vomitar ―Dijo una voz muy familiar que aún no podía reconocer.

―¿Estás loco? Si lo movemos probablemente nos vomite a nosotros encima ―Habló otra voz familiar, esta vez femenina.

―Si te vomita a ti estaría perfecto, hasta puede que combine con tus pantalones ―Dijo otra voz familiar, muy similar a la primera.

―De hecho hasta podría combinar con tu pelo, hermanita, excepto que el vómito fuera de color verde, en se caso…

―En ese caso es mejor que te vomite a ti y yo te lanzo la maldición de moco-murciélago para que te combine, pedazo de…

―¡Basta! ―Interrumpió otra voz muy diferente a las demás, una voz mucho más familiar, casi podía recordar de quién era. De pronto sintió cómo la dueña de esa voz se inclinaba para verle de más cerca y un olor a flores llegaba a su nariz, un olor que recordaba de algún lugar, pero que sólo podía relacionar con el aula de pociones ―Cállense o Madame Pomfrey se dará cuenta que despertó y nos obligará a marchar.

Sí, reconocía esa voz. Era la misma voz que venía escuchando desde hace seis años casi todos los días del año exceptuando vacaciones. Con un leve toque mandón y marisabidilla, pero siempre con una curiosidad latente, curiosidad por querer saber todo lo que la rodeaba. Y esa era la única voz que quería escuchar en ese momento, la de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos por tercera vez, esta vez esforzándose en enfocar la vista en Hermione. Primero vio su siempre desordenado cabello castaño cubriendo parte de su cara y hombros, luego pudo enfocar su rostro, algo pálido, cansado y ojeroso. Estaba hecha un desastre. Aún así nunca le había parecido tan bonita.

Hermione lo miraba expectante, seguramente buscando alguna muestra de mejoría. Trató de hacerle ver que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero cuando iba a hablarle se asomaron dos cabezas pelirrojas con rostro curioso y levemente preocupado, cada una por cada hombro de Hermione. Casi le divirtió la visión de una Hermione mutante con las cabezas de Fred y George saliendo de sus hombros.

―Tra… ―Se sorprendió al escuchar lo rasposa que estaba su voz. Carraspeó repetidas veces, aunque eso le causara un dolor terrible en la garganta e intentó hablar de nuevo ―Tranquilos… no pensaba vomitar a nadie.

Los rostros de Fred y George recuperaron su expresión de diversión y al mismo tiempo levantaron sus cabezas de los hombros de Hermione, mirándose entre ellos de pies a cabezas.

―Más te vale, Ronniekin, que ni Fred ni yo vestimos nada que pueda combinar con el verde ―Se burló George, sentándose en la cama contigua, al igual que Fred.

Ron se rió, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la panza al esforzarse con la risa. Puso sus manos a sus costados y levantó los brazos para impulsarse y tomar una posición sentada en la mullida cama de la enfermería, pero de pronto se encontró con el rostro visiblemente más cerca del de Hermione. No pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera más rápido de lo normal y notó que Hermione se sonrojó levemente antes de apartarse hasta estar erguida de nuevo.

―Eh, idiota, no te muevas mucho que aún pareces demasiado débil ―Le regañó una tercera cabeza pelirroja que resultó ser Ginny, saliendo de detrás de Hermione. Se acercó a la cama donde estaban sentados los gemelos para buscar algunos cojines y ponerlos justo detrás de su espalda, luego lo tomó de los hombros para ayudarlo a recostar y quedar más cómodo.

―Estoy bien, enana ―Respondió dejando que un suspiro de alivio se escapase al no tener que sostener su pesado cuerpo sólo con sus débiles brazos.

―Pues a mí no me lo pareces, estás más blanco que cuando ves una araña.

―O cuando robamos tus ropas una vez que saliste de bañarte en la laguna cercana a La Madriguera y tuviste que volver desnudo y escondiéndote en los árboles ―Dijo Fred.

―O cuando te llevamos al ático con la excusa de enseñarte un juego y te encerramos con el ghoul y mamá te descubrió a las tres horas, colgado del techo porque él pensaba que eras su comida ―Agregó George.

―O cuando Bill te descubrió husmeando en sus revistas privadas de chicas desnu…

―Bien, bien, que ya lo entendí ―Interrumpió Ron, no queriendo escuchar el listado de cosas vergonzosas que Fred y George querían regalarle. Menos aún quería que Hermione se enterara de esas cosas. La miró buscando alguna reacción, pero ella seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la encontró cuando apenas él abrió los ojos, aún levemente sonrojada, pero con la vista baja, como si estuviera avergonzada.

Es entonces que Ron se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado. Tiene el cabello igualmente enmarañado que siempre, pero está bastante más largo. Está más delgada, lo nota porque su rostro de ve más delgado alrededor de su pelo. Tiene la piel más pálida como si hubiera estado enferma. Sí que ha cambiado mucho o simplemente esos cambios son obra de su imaginación al no haberla visto desde tan cerca y con tanto detenimiento como en ese momento.

Hermione pudo haber cambiado de aspecto, de seguro el también cambió, es sólo cosa de pensar que estuvo a punto de morir y que su cuerpo debe parecer un montón de mierda de hipogrifo, pero nada de eso le importa. Ella está diferente, pero eso no quita que aún siga pareciéndole muy linda. Y más aún, eso no quita que siga sintiendo lo mismo que antes de haberse alejado de ella.

Y vaya que sentía lo mismo y probablemente más intensificado, lo notaba por cómo había empezado a acelerársele el corazón y a sentir un agradable calorcillo extenderse por todo su pecho.

―Mírenlo, se sonrojó ―Se burló uno de los gemelos ―Al menos ya sabemos que está mejor.

Ron se sonrojó aún más con eso. Iba a abrir la boca para reprender a su hermano, cualquiera que sea, aún no se sentía muy bien como para diferenciarlos, pero se percató que Hermione levantaba la vista para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No pudo evitar querer sonreírle de vuelta. Su rostro debía estar aún más rojo.

―Sí, sí ―Dijo Ginny, moviendo las manos desinteresadamente y obligándolo a apartar su vista de Hermione ―Puede que esté mejor, pero tiene que descansar. No quiero que se vaya a desmayar delante de nosotros y tengamos que ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey que terminará regañándonos por no avisarle que despertó.

―Pero… ―Respondió Fred.

―Descansar, dije ―Lo interrumpió Ginny, mirando a Fred fija y mandonamente.

Ron se sorprendió al ver que la cara de confusión que tenía Fred y George era verdadera, sinceramente él tampoco entendía por qué Ginny quería dejarlo solo. Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente buscando algún tipo de pista en el otro pero ninguno parecía entender nada. Sólo cuando Ginny carraspeó y movió las cejas los gemelos parecieron entender a qué se refería la menor de los Weasley y ambos sonrieron traviesamente.

―Sí, descansar ―Dijeron los Fred y George al unísono y conteniendo sus sendas sonrisas.

Ron no era el único que aún no entendía nada, Hermione también miraba a Ginny y a los gemelos como si les hubieran salido cuernos y colas. Ginny se acercó a él y le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro, sonriéndole de manera cariñosa y diciéndole un escueto _te veo luego_ para salir apresuradamente de la enfermería tratando de que Madame Pomfrey no la viera. Los gemelos fueron otro caso.

Fred y George se levantaron de un salto de la cama en la que estaban sentados y cada uno se sentó a un lado de Ron pasando un brazo por sus hombros, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras se miraban como planeando algo.

―Si no hubieras bebido lo primero que te da cualquier persona no hubieras terminado aquí… ― Dijo Fred en voz baja, seguramente para que Hermione no los oyera.

―… y obviamente hubieras tenido un cumpleaños mucho mejor a este… ―Continuó George en el mismo tono susurrante.

―… y hubieras abierto tus regalos…

―Pero si yo abrí… ―Intentó contestar Ron, pero en el mismo instante que abrió la boca dos manos se la taparon abruptamente y de forma muy poco delicada.

―No todos, Ronniekin…

―… te faltó el nuestro…

―… que seguramente en este caso habrías encontrado el más interesante…

―… pero tendrás que esperar a verlo y ahora tendrás que apañártelas solo…

―… y esperar a tener suerte…

―Así que adiós, Ronniekin ―Dijeron ambos a la vez y en un tono más alto.

De un salto se bajaron de la cama y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero cuando ya estaban de espaldas a Hermione los dos se dieron vuelta a un tiempo y le guiñaron un ojo a su hermano. Ron se sonrojó, aún más cuando empezaron a hacer señas levantando los pulgares y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente mientras apuntaban a Hermione con la barbilla.

Trató de apartar la vista para que Hermione no notara lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo, pero ella al ver su apuro se volteó a ver qué pasaba con los gemelos, pero ambos la miraron con su mejor cara de inocentes. Hermione se volvió a mirar a Ron con cara de no entender nada.

―Bueno, yo también me vo…

―No, Granger, tú te quedas ―La interrumpió George como si nada, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida.

―¿Perdón? ―Respondió Hermione bastante confundida y volteándose a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Que tú te quedas ―Aclaró George, como explicándole a un niño de cinco años que dos y dos son cuatro ―Alguien tiene que asegurarse que nuestro Ronniekin descanse.

―Y no confiamos en nadie más que en ti para quedarse con nuestro hermano ―Finalizó Fred moviendo las cejas sugestivamente e imprimiendo otro sentido a la oración, miró a George y le hizo una seña para irse. Antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a giñarle un ojo a Ron.

Ron se sonrojó aún más, pero sonrió al notar que Hermione se ponía casi de color berenjena por la vergüenza. Al menos si iba a ser víctima de los gemelos prefería no serlo solo y estar acompañado de alguien de confianza. Además le encantaba cómo lucía Hermione cuando estaba avergonzada. Para cuando Hermione se volteó a verlo de nuevo su rostro ya estaba bastante menos sonrojado.

Ron comenzó a ponerse más nervioso a medida que pasaban los minutos, más aún cuando veía que Hermione seguía igual de estática en su posición y rehuía su mirada. Trató de cambiar de posición para intentar relajarse, pero sus brazos aún no estaban los suficientemente fuertes y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

―Hey, yo te ayudo ―Dijo Hermione tomándolo por el codo y ayudándolo a acomodarse en una mejor posición.

―Gracias ―Respondió Ron, buscando su mirada, pero ella sólo volvió a su lugar y miró por la ventana.

El silencio que se instaló entre los dos se volvió cada vez más incómodo, al menos eso sentía Ron. Su nerviosismo no disminuía ni un poco y ella parecía estar nerviosa también. Tenía una postura rígida, casi podía ver los músculos de su espalda duros como rocas. Necesitaba romper esa tensión, aunque fuera con algo insignificante.

―Podrías sentarte ―Comentó pasándose la mano por la nuca, nervioso ―Sólo si quieres, digo…

―Claro, claro ―Respondió Hermione apresuradamente ―Gracias.

Ron movió la posición de sus piernas en su cama para dejar un espacio en el que ella pudiera sentarse. Quería tenerla cerca de él, necesitaba tenerla cerca de él. Después de todos esos meses sin siquiera dirigirse algunas palabras poder tenerla a la cercanía en la que estaban ahora era increíble, aunque estuviera nervioso, prefería que sus manos sudaran a chorros a que ella estuviera sentada a un kilómetro de distancia.

Hermione también estaba nerviosa, él podía percibirlo perfectamente, de hecho podía percibir muchas cosas de ella, cuando estaba enojada porque él no le tomaba a tención a los deberes, cuando quería discutir aunque fuera por cosas mínimas, o cuando quería hablarle pero estaba insegura de hacerlo, como en ese momento. De pronto una ola de ternura se extendió por su pecho.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

―Bien, bien ―Contestó Ron, animado porque fue ella quién le habló esta vez ―mucho mejor. ¿Cómo estás tú?

A Ron no le pasó percibida la sorpresa que cruzó por los ojos de Hermione cuando él le preguntó cómo estaba. Ron no era muy dado a preocuparse por los demás, a veces era muy despistado con él mismo, pero el hecho de hablar con Hermione y verla tan cerca después de un largo tiempo hizo que se diera cuenta que ella estaba diferente, y de una forma en que no lo gustaba del todo.

―Yo bien, ¿por qué lo dices? ―Preguntó Hermione aún sorprendida.

―Luces… triste ―Le respondió Ron.

Fue como si algo hubiera hecho clic dentro de Hermione. Su espalda perdió su rigidez hasta encorvarse en su misma, sus manos comenzaron a temblar casi imperceptiblemente y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo o ansiedad, o tal vez de ambas. Desvió la vista y bajó un poco la cabeza para cubrir su rostro con su cabello, pero no lo hizo suficientemente a tiempo como para que Ron no notara sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

―Hermione… ―Dijo preocupado, pero fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Hermione lanzándose encima del suyo.

Sintió como Hermione pasó sus brazos por los costados de su cuerpo, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y lo apretó como hace mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía, con tanta energía que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones en un solo segundo. Aún así sólo pudo devolverle el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Habían pasado meses desde el último abrazo que habían compartido juntos, habían pasado meses en que ni siquiera había podido tocar su hombro o rozar su mano furtivamente, y aquel inesperado contacto le supo a gloria. Bajó su cabeza y la apegó lo más que pudo a su enmarañado cabello, sintiendo el olor a las flores silvestres que crecían en el patio da La Madriguera y que ya había olido en otra parte, en el salón de pociones para ser exactos. El mismo olor que salía de su amortentia.

Su corazón latía fuerte y constante dentro de su pecho, en una mezcla de felicidad, anhelo y nerviosismo. No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante la dicha que le provocaba tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, sintiéndose como en casa. Quería estar así toda la tarde si fuese posible, pero la intensidad del abrazo de Hermione le estaba pasando la cuenta y su maltrecho cuerpo empezó a doler. No pudo evitar disimular un quejido de dolor.

―Lo siento ―Se disculpó Hermione separándose rápidamente de él y pasando se cabello por detrás de su oreja, avergonzada.

―No te preocupes… ―Respondió Ron, sonriendo y acomodándose nuevamente en las almohadas de la cama.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió amablemente, dándole ánimos y haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y apretó su mano débilmente, pero sus ojos estaban bajos, casi escondidos, y aún brillantes.

―Yo… ―Dijo Hermione con voz emocionada ―Yo pensé que morirías.

―Hermione… ―Trató de interrumpirla Ron.

―Pensé que no te recuperarías, que el veneno había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para pasar por todo tu sistema ―Continuó Hermione con la voz triste ―Pensé que Madame Pomfrey saldría de la enfermería diciendo que tú… que tú…

―Pero no pasó nada ―Respondió Ron, apretándole la mano con fuerza ―No pasó nada, Hermione, Harry estuvo allí para salvarme.

―Si Harry no hubiera estado…

―Él siempre está, ¿recuerdas? ―La interrumpió Ron ―Harry siempre está, es el elegido, supongo que eso le da una especie de poder para estar siempre cuando estamos en apuros ―bromeó

Hermione rió, pero su risa sonó extraña a causa de las lágrimas que no consiguió derramar y que seguían atoradas en su garganta. Ron le apretó la mano con aún más fuerza, ambos necesitaban ese contacto físico, realmente lo necesitaban. Habían estado lejos tanto tiempo y él casi al borde de la muerte. Necesitaban saber que estaban allí, juntos… vivos. Se miraron a los ojos, transmitiendo las sensaciones al otro, sabiendo que eran las mismas.

―Temí perderte ―Dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos en un reconfortante silencio ―Temí perderte, Ronald.

Ron cerró los ojos, saboreando las palabras de Hermione. Él también temió perderla. Temió perderla cuando la vio del brazo del tonto Krum en el baile de navidad, temió perderla cuando despertó en la enfermería después del asalto en el ministerio de magia y la vio pálida y herida en una cama junto a la suya. Temió perderla por su estupidez de salir con otra chica, justo cuando estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia preso del dolor producido por el veneno justo frente a los ojos de Slughorn y de Harry y no veía nada más próximo que la muerte.

Pero no la perdió y ella tampoco a él. Seguían allí.

―No me perdiste, Hermione ―Contestó Ron, acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su mejilla, aunque el esfuerzo hiciera que le doliera hasta el dedo meñique del pie.

Hermione también se acercó, posando su mano sobre la de Ron y acariciándola casi imperceptiblemente. Ambos tenían la vista fija en el otro, los ojos brillantes de emoción y los corazones latiendo desbocadamente. Levemente comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, hasta quedar con sus narices casi rozándose. Los alientos mezclándose, los ojos fijos en el otro, las manos sudadas y esa sensación de vacío en el estómago. Ambos lo sabían, lo que tanto tiempo habían esperado secretamente iba a pasar. Al fin iba a pasar.

Al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos, dejando que los demás sentidos se agudizaran. El tacto de la mano de Hermione le resultó tan suave como la seda, los latidos de su corazón casi audibles a sus oídos, marcaron el mismo compás en su propio corazón y su aroma tan familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. Flores del jardín de La Madriguera, donde tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos, olor a tarta de melaza y el aroma del perfume que le había regalado el año pasado, ese era el aroma que sentía.

Sus narices se rozaron y Hermione apretó su mano, expectante. Sólo unos centímetros más y sus labios se rosarían. Y vaya que ambos lo deseaban.

―Ya le he dicho que las visitas no están permitidas a estas horas, Señorita Brown ―Chilló la enojada voz de Madame Pomfrey en las puertas de la enfermería.

Ron y Hermione se separaron de un salto, ambos completamente rojos, con los ojos brillantes y las manos temblorosas, asustados y enojados a partes iguales por la interrupción de la enfermera. El rostro de Ron adquirió un gesto culpable, pero Hermione pareció no estar disgustada. De hecho estaba más contenta que cuando apenas la vio al despertar. Ron sonrió levemente por eso.

―Sólo quiero ver a mi novio unos segundos ―Respondió la chillona voz de Lavender haciendo énfasis en la palabra mí.

―Resulta que su novio ―Respondió Madame Pomfrey aún más cabreada y en el mismo tono ―Fue envenenado y está descansando, así que por favor vuelva a su torre o tendré que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de su comportamiento.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un portazo y los frenéticos pasos de Madame Pomfrey acercándose a ellos. Hermione se apresuró a arreglar un poco las almohadas de Ron para ponerlo más cómodo. Ron se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa que Hermione respondió gustosa.

―Señor Weasley, ya estaba despierto ―Dijo levemente sorprendida la enfermera al llegar junto a ellos, para luego mirar con reproche a Hermione por no avisarle.

―Bueno, yo me voy ―Dijo Hermione parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, luego de inclinar la cabeza hacia Madame Pomfrey en forma de disculpa y despedida―Adiós, Ron.

Ron le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza como despedida, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella hasta que se volteó y caminó hacia la salida. Casi no notó cuando Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a abrir la boca para tomar unas pociones de horrible sabor, bueno, el sabor asqueroso sí que lo notó. Cuando Hermione estuvo junto a la puerta se volteó y lo miró nuevamente.

―Ron ―Lo llamó Hermione desde la puerta de la enfermería ―Feliz no cumpleaños ―Luego salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Con o sin cumpleaños estaba completamente seguro que el hecho de que ella lo visitara y estuviera con él en ese minuto había sido el mejor regalo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Pues yo no le perdono a Jo que no nos haya contado cómo despertó Ron, él era el mejor amigo de Harry así que supongo que no debería habérsele pasado escribir algo así de importante, pero bueno, tal vez sólo quería dejarnos ese momento abierto para que echáramos a volar nuestra imaginación. Por otro lado sé que esto debía ser un Ronmione en todo sentido, pero no pude resistirme a meter a los gemelos en medio y hacer la situación un poco más vergonzosa para los dos cabezotas. En fin, espero que les gustara, cualquier comentario es bien recibido y les agradezco mucho haberse pasado a leer esto.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
